Treasure
Treasure is a song by American singer-songwriter Bruno Mars. The song was written by Mars, Philip Lawrence, Ari Levine, and Phredley Brown, while production was handled by the former three as members of The Smeezingtons. It was released as the third single from his second studio album Unorthodox Jukebox (2012). Release "Treasure" was released as the third single taken from Unorthodox Jukebox, on June 17, 2013. To confirm the news, Digital Spy also published that the song will be soon released to UK radio stations. While working on the album, Mars wrote the song with Philip Lawrence and Ari Levine. Prior to its single release, the song peaked at #118 in France. Composition and lyrics "Treasure" was written by Bruno Mars, Philip Lawrence, Ari Levine and Phredley Brown, while production was handled by the latter three production-team The Smeezingtons. The chord progression of Fm, Gm, Cm repeats throughout the song, changing only to end phrases on Bb7, a deceptive cadence. Mars's vocals range from the low note of Bb3 to the high note of C5. The song is notably similar to French electronic artist Breakbot's song "Baby I'm Yours", released on Ed Banger Records. Mars has said the song was inspired by Breakbot's 2010 track. Ed Banger owner Busy P responded in a Reddit AMA to questions about the song saying they considered it a compliment. "Treasure" has a hook that sounds very similar to the 1981 hit by the Commodores, "Lady". Reception Critical reception "Treasure" was well received by music critics. Jason Lipshutz of Billboard wrote that one "gets the feeling that 'Treasure,' with its grand harmonies, classically kooky hooks and slyly sexual undertones, is the musical mode that makes Mars the happiest." Melissa Maerz of Entertainment Weekly remarked that the song "makes silk-jumpsuit disco feel contemporary," while Spin's Dan Hyman favorably compared "Treasure" to the work of American disco artist Donna Summer. Caroline Sullivan of The Guardian described the song as a "sprightly disco thumper". Robert Copsey of Digital Spy gave the song a rating of 4 out of 5, stating that Mars "insists over '80s smooth funk guitars and retro-styled disco beats, before declaring his woman his "treasure" and "golden star" with a sense of unabashed affection. The result sounds like a modern day 'Rock With You'; a feat that few could get away with pulling off so authentically". Rolling Stone's Jody Rosen commented that 'Treasure' is a creamy Michael Jackson/Prince-schooled disco soul, while Matt Cibula from Pop Matters compared also the "funky" song with the two musicians' work saying that 'Treasure' "knows that a flirt beats a bleat any day". Matthew Horton from BBC Music wrote that the track has a "sugary early 80s funk", and that it "is lathered in so much slap bass it starts to sting". Evan Rytlewski of The A.V. Club opined that Bruno "capably sells himself as a one-man Maroon 5 on the disco-spiked “Treasure”. Ryan Reed of Paste Magazine gave the song a positive review, writing that "“Treasure” is stripper-theme funk-pop with gooey synth pads and enormous slap-bass fills that punch through like air-humps". Chart performance In the US, it debuted on the Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart at number 25 and in Canada debuted at number 98. The following week, the song moved into the US Hot 100 at number 76. It entered the top 40 in its second week on the chart and has since peaked at 5. On the following week the song stayed in the same position but it entered the top 10 of radio and extends Mars' perfect top 10 streak on Radio Songs, as all 11 of his entries have now reached the top tier. As a result he tied with T-Pain (11 songs) for the longest career-opening top 10 streak among males dating to the list's December 1990 launch and is now within one of tying Mariah Carey (12 songs) for the best start among all acts. It has sold over a million copies in the US as of July 2013. In Australia, it debuted at number 28 on the ARIA Charts week of May 19, 2013. In the following week, it climbed to number 17. The third week it peaked at number 10. In France, after the single was released debuted at number 113, and on the following week it moved to number 53 on the chart. It fell to number 56 and on the following week climbed to number 46, currently it's peaking at number 13. In Germany the song debuted at number 91 and on the next week moved to number 25, moving to number 26. Music video The video was shot in Las Vegas on May 20, 2013, the day after the band's live performance of "Treasure" at the Billboard Music Awards. The female model/dancer in the video is Taja Riley. The music video was released on June 14, 2013 by Bruno Mars personally via his Twitter. The style of the music video greatly resembles those of the band Earth, Wind & Fire, particularly of their song Let's Groove. It is shown in a 4:3 aspect ratio. Live performances On January 11, 2013, Mars performed "Treasure" and his previous single "Locked Out of Heaven" on the late-night talk show Jimmy Kimmel Live. On May 19, Mars began the 2013 Billboard Music Awards with a performance of the single. Described as funky, retro and amusing, the performance was reminiscent of classic Jackson 5 stage shows, from the matching ensembles to the simple, in-line choreography that Mars and his band employed. Gossiponthis.com stated that "While Bruno might not have the moves of Chris Brown, his attention to detail as a musician trumps Chris’ ability to moonwalk and crotch grab easily". Mars performed the song live at Le Grand Journal on June 6, 2013. He performed the song live at the finale of Germany's Next Topmodel, Cycle 8 on May 30, 2013 at SAP Arena in Mannheim. He performed the song on the season finale of Season 4 of The Voice. Lyrics Give me all, give me all, give me all your attention baby I got to tell you a little something about yourself You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine Treasure, that is what you are Honey you're my golden star You know you can make my wish come true If you let me treasure you If you let me treasure you Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling A girl like you should never live so blue You're everything I see in my dreams I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine Treasure, that is what you are Honey you're my golden star You know you can make my wish come true If you let me treasure you If you let me treasure you You are my treasure, you are my treasure You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are You are my treasure, you are my treasure You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are Treasure, that is what you are Honey you're my golden star You know you can make my wish come true If you let me treasure you If you let me treasure you Category:Songs Category:Bruno Mars